ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Userverse/Book/Chapter 1
Chapter One Squad A There stood the first group of users that had become aliens. They were looking around them, then slowly each of them began looking at the other aliens. ‘ALIENS!’ Dan shouted. Everyone began panicking, not realising that they themselves were also aliens. Solo bravely jumped at Brian and punched him. Brian rubbed his face. ‘HAH! You’re gooey hands squished on my face’ Brian laughed. ‘Gooey hands?’ Solo asked. Everyone began getting confused. Finally ET spoke up. ‘Wait, don’t you guys know that you are all aliens?’‘I’m an alien?’ Ancy asked. He looked at Omi. ‘Am I an alien?’ he asked. Omi nodded. ‘Am I?’ Omi then asked. Ancy nodded. Omi faced Tyran. ‘Am I really an alien?’ he asked. ‘Yup, an Lf’ Tyran said. ‘Well, if I am an alien, what am I?’ Tyran asked. ‘You are a Polymorph, what am I?’ Dan asked. ‘A Galvanic Mechamorph’ Brian answered. ‘So are you, Solo. So, what am I?’‘A Necrofriggian’ Ancy said. ‘You’re a… Pony?’ Omi said. Ancy trotted over to a near-by lake and looked in. ‘FROM MY LITTLE PONY!’ Ancy shouted. ET remained silent and slowly slithered to the lake. ‘I’m a Merlinisapien…’ he said, trying to figure out what happened. ‘So no one here knew that they were aliens?’ he reassured. Everyone nodded. ‘You wouldn’t happen to be users at Ben 10 Fan Fiction, would you?’ he then asked everyone. ‘Whoa, I am!’ Tyran said. ‘So am I!’ everyone began adding. ‘Guys, it’s me, Solo’ Solo said. Everyone continued to introduced themselves. They all began trying to work everything out. ‘So, we all got a PC from a non-existent user names ULTIMATRIX and it sucked us into the Ben 10 Universe?’ ET asked, going over the story. ‘Sounds about right’ Dan said, nodding. ‘Well then, we had better find why we were brought here’ ET said. ‘What way should we go?’ he then asked. ‘North! We should always go North!’ Ancy said. ‘That’s only when you are lost in the desert or something’ Tyran said, face palming. The group began bickering again. ET stepped back and began thinking again. He noticed an object on his chest and pulled it off. ‘A Plumbers badge? Or maybe an Omnitrix… XLR8!’ ET said. The badge began glowing and sucked itself to ET’s chest. A black shine shot out from it and transformed ET as it went along. ‘GUYS!’ ET said as he looked at his new Kineceleran form. Everyone looked over. ‘What the --?’ Brian said. ‘You jelly?’ ET asked. Omi, who was watching ET most of the time, pulled off his Plumbers badge and spoke into it. ‘Upchuck!’ he shouted. A grey light shot out from it and turned him from an Lf to a small stubby Gourmand. ‘Cool’ he said. He shot his tongue out and ate something. ‘Echo Echo!’ Ancy shouted. ‘Rath!’ Solo. ‘Jetray!’ Brian. ‘Wildvine!’ Tyran. ‘Goop!’ Dan. Everyone had transformed into an all new alien form. ‘Hey, I wonder if we can become our fanon aliens too!’ Solo said. ‘Doomer!’ he shouted. Solo transformed from Rath to Doomer. ‘AWESOME!’ he shouted. They all tested out the powers of their new forms. Doomer began shooting energy blasts at any object he could find, then he started flying through the sky. ‘THIS IS AWESOME!’ he shouted. Brian and Ancy both lifted into the sky and started racing. ‘I am going to beat your sorry butt with Hyper Space!’ Brian taunted. Ancy began cloning himself. ‘Well my Ultimate Form has super speed by using sonic screeches so I probably should too!’ Ancy said. ‘First one to make a sonic boom wins!’ The two flew off with great speed. ET remained on the ground, watching the guys. ‘Hey, wait for me! I got super speed too!’ ET then ran off after them, passing them easily. Brian and Ancy watched from above as a cloud shot out from behind ET. ‘A sonic boom!’ they shouted, excitedly. The two then began cheering with each other. Dan, Tyran, and Omi were battling. Tyran shot out a vine and caught Dan’s anti-gravity disk, shutting it off. He then created spikes that shot out from beneath Omi. Before he was hit, Omi jumped into the sky and swallowed the spikes, then he shot them at Tyran and Dan. Dan absorbed the energy of the beams and gained enough power to stand and regain his anti-gravity disk. Before he fell back to the ground he managed to reactivate it. ‘HAH!’ Dan laughed. He melted into the ground, then shot out from beneath Omi. Solo flew in and shot an electrical bolt at Dan and he let go. ‘No fair, I thought it was every man for himself!’ Dan complained. Tyran jumped beside him, they were a team. ET, Ancy and Brian suddenly realised the guys were sparring and ran over. ‘Hey, don’t fight without us!’ they said. ‘Get into a team’ Dan told them. ET and Brian paired up. ‘Hey, no fair! There are seven of us so I have no partner!’ Ancy complained. Everyone face-palmed. ‘Dude, you are Echo Echo. Just make yourself a partner’ Tyran told Ancy. Ancy looked slightly embarrassed but created a clone. Everyone began sparring. ET began tripping people with his tail while Brian shot neuroshocks at them. Omi and Solo worked together by having Omi eat Solo’s energy beam and converting them to stronger blasts. Dan and Tyran tried wrapping people up and burning them with acid while Ancy and Ancy just got kicked away. Suddenly everyone began getting serious and the fighting was getting rougher. ET took charge and began running in circles around everyone. He created a tornado, separating them all. ‘GUYS! We can’t afford to be fighting right now! We have just been teleported to a Universe that we don’t even know and we are all alone. Everyone here right now are our only friends and we have to stick together!’ he shouted. Everyone looked ashamed and they began to detransform. ‘Alright, we have figured out what our powers are… Mostly, so we should probably try and figure out what we can about this place. Whoever wants to search around say I’ ET said. ‘I’ everyone answered. ‘Alright, now let’s plan out where we should head to and not fight like last time’ ET asked. Everyone gathered around. ‘So where do you guys think we should head?’ ET asked. ‘North?’ someone said, keeping their voices low to remain unknown and not embarrassed. ‘That’s only when we are in a desert!’ Tyran shouted. ‘We have to try and find civilization’ Dan said. Everyone began chattering when ET spoke up above them. ‘Hold on, maybe we could try heading North… Look around, we are in some sort of deserted market area. Whoever were here last, if they left in a rush they would most likely have headed North. I say we follow them and try to find civilization. After we do we sneak around and try to figure out if we really are in the Ben 10 Universe. Who agrees?’ ET asked. ‘Sounds like a good idea’ Brian answered. ‘I agree’ Ancy said. The rest of the group nodded. ‘Alright, so I have been reading these books about teens in a war so I guess this is kind of like that. We can’t just rush around somewhere that we don’t know without a plan, but if we need to attack somewhere we can also do some more damage with improv than if we work out a plan. On occasion we could get caught and have to run, improvising would be our only option and that could be okay but otherwise we should always try and make a plan. So, let’s start planning. When we find civilization; Brian, Tyran and I will sneak through the town or city or whatever we find. Me and Brian will have to stay invisible but Tyran will have to hug the ground and remain goo at all time. Solo and Dan, you guys can check out around the front of the area but be careful, you are a dark and bright colour and that will make you easy to find – unlike Tyran who is translucent green and people will see right through him. Omi and Ancy, you guys hang around outside of the civilization and contact us through our badges if you need help’ ET explained. ‘Our badges?’ Omi asked. ‘Well, I figure that these are Plumbers badges seeing as we can pull them off of our body’ ET answered. ‘Wait, why do me and Omi have to stay out the front?’ Ancy asked. ‘We need the stealthiest people inside, so that means anyone who can go invisible. An Lf and pony can’t exactly turn invisible…’‘How do you know? I am from My Little Pony, remember. So that means I can probably do magic!’ Ancy said, getting excited. His Plumbers badge began flashing so he pulled it off of his chest and looked at it. A holographic wand began to shoot out of it, then it solidified. Ancy pulled it off and cast a spell, then he turned invisible. ‘See!’‘Fine, Ancy can come in too, but we can’t leave just one person on Sentry duty in a place we know nothing about. Solo and Dan, you two will have to take turns at searching inside the town. Once one of you returns the other goes in and only for two minute periods each’ ET instructed. ‘Are you all ready?’ he asked. ‘Ready as I will ever be’ Brian said. ‘Yep, us too’ Solo and Dan said. ‘Bring it on’ Ancy said, holding his wand. ‘It’s now or never’ Tyran admitted. ‘Well I would say I am but how are we suppose to know which way North is?’ Omi asked. ET held up his tail and his stinger shot out. A shimmer of light shot out from the right side. ‘Alright, that’s North’ he said. He got down on all fours and began walking towards the North. The team had been walking for hours when finally ET noticed a building. Everyone was hot and sweating. Luckily Brian created an ice cloud above the team as they walked. ET stood high on his back legs. ‘GUYS! A building!’ he shouted. The team started running towards it but ET suddenly stopped. ‘Wait, we can’t let a little heat get to us! Guys, we have to stick to the plan and make our way there stealthily.’‘But it is so hot!’ everyone began complaining. ET started to think. ‘Hey, Tyran, do you think you could do us a favour?’ ET asked. ‘I guess…’ he said. ‘It will be much cooler under the ground, if you could melt a tunnel until we are up at the town?’‘I have a better idea than to slowly melt our way through… Armodrillo!’ Tyran shouted. A blue light shot out from his chest and slowly crept its way around his body, turning it large and muscular and yellow. Tyran dove into the ground and everyone began chasing after him. ‘WAIT!’ ET shouted from beneath. ‘We don’t want to dig right through into the city. Here, I will transform into Wildmutt and when I touch your leg it means I can sense we are at the entry point of the city’ ET explained. He pulled the badge off of his chest and looked into it, took a deep breath and firmly said the name, ‘Wildmutt.’ A black light shot out of it, running up his grey arms turning them orange and furry. Tyran began drilling away. As ET chased from right behind Tyran, he could smell directly above them and that made a picture in his mind. Everything above the ground suddenly changed as it turned into road. He could sense that about 200 metres ahead there were guards, waiting to allow people into their city. ET grabbed Tyran’s leg and Tyran immediately drilled upwards. Everyone sprawled out of the tunnel. ‘Alright guys, it is time to head inside. Tyran, Brian and Ancy, go invisible now and head into the city, I will follow you soon. Solo you go through the frontal area of the city and come back to switch with Dan in 2 minutes. Dan and Omi, you guys keep an eye out so no one comes after us or no alien activity starts around out here’ ET instructed. He became invisible and chased after Tyran’s puddle on the floor. ET walked right passed the guards whereas Tyran had to climb over a wall and into the city. ‘You go right, stay near the wall. I will go straight and try to find out as much as I can’ ET instructed. ‘Alright, see you in a bit’ Tyran said as he began sliding around. ET walked forward, staying as quiet and as light as he could. He headed towards the first big building he could find, a museum. ‘Maybe this will show the history of the town’ ET said, hopefully. As he went to walk in he saw a sign above the door. “Welcome to the Bellvue Museum” was printed on it. ‘So we are in Bellvue…’ ET established. He walked in and began walking through the closed museum. It was a small museum, it only held a few fossils that had been dug up from the Bellvue area. Suddenly a light began shining around the dark room. ‘If that light hits me they will be able to see me!’ ET thought, beginning to panic. Sure enough, the light was shone over him. ‘Who’s there?’ the guard asked as he pulled out a tazer. ET quickly jumped onto the nearest fossil, a T-rex and climbed up it. A few more guards ran in. Two were watching ET with a torch while the other two aimed their tazers. They shot. Miss! ET quickly jumped off the T-rex and onto a sign, then he jumped at the two guards and broke their tazers with his stinger. They pulled out guns and began shooting at ET, luckily he was fast. ET quickly charged out of the museum, followed by their bullets. He ran into a nearby house and became visible again. He listened out for the bullets and heard them slow down until finally, they stopped. But there was another noise. A gun being loaded. ET turned and saw an old woman pointing a shot gun at him. She noticed the Plumbers badge on his chest and thought of it as an Omnitrix. ‘Ben Tennyson?’ she asked as she stumbled over and hugged him. ‘Actually, I’m not Ben, but I am a human. I got teleported here from another universe and now I am stuck like this, and I can transform too’ ET explained quickly, still keeping an ear out for the guards. ‘I guess you would like to go to Bellwood?’ she asked. ‘Actually, I hadn’t thought of that, could you point me in the direction to it?’ ET asked. She pointed to her right. ‘Thank you!’ ET thanked. He jumped out an open window, becoming invisible at the same time. As he was jumping through the air he jumped through a light. The guards had set up a giant spotlight to find ET. They immediately began shooting again. ‘FOURARMS!’ ET shouted. The black light shot out from his chest, turning him into a Tetramand. He charged at the guards, throwing them back into the museum, then he became his regular Merlinisapien self and headed back out of the city. ‘ET!’ Dan shouted as the two were about to leave the city. ‘Dan?’ ET asked. He became invisible and ran over to Dan. ‘Quick, we got to round everybody up’ ET said. He and Dan quickly escaped from the city and found the Tyran, Brian and Ancy were already back. ‘So, we guess you were right about being brought here to fight a war’ Ancy said, referencing to the gunshots they heard. ‘Actually I got caught inside a museum. Listen, I have got some new information. We are at a town called Bellvue right now. Bellwood, Ben’s hometown is to the right so we have to get into the city and get onto one of the roads and escape. It looks like we weren’t brought here for a war after all’ ET said. Suddenly they heard an explosion – from Bellwood! ‘Maybe we were’ Omi said, coldly. They ran into the city, climbing over walls and digging through, trying to avoid the guards and any other authority. They quickly exited onto their highway towards Bellwood. Night had crept in by the time they began walking, so there was no need to enter stealth mode. Of course, if it was needed they could just jump into the ocean beside them… ET here. Why I left BTFF? 09:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:ET Category:Series Category:Book Category:Books Category:Chapter Category:Tabs Category:Userverse